<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DragonValls Z by Paterdeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407039">DragonValls Z</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus'>Paterdeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Politics, Crossover, Gay, Humor, M/M, Politics, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour et la quête de pouvoir de Manuel Valls et de son amant San Goku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Valls/Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DragonValls Z</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vous savez comment Manuel Valls est devenu Premier Ministre envers et contre tout ? Ce n’est pas sa carrière politique au PS, ce n’est pas son réseau, ce n’est pas non plus son exercice de l’Etat en tant que Ministre de l’Intérieur, non non et non…</p><p>Manuel Valls est devenu Premier Ministre parce qu’il l’a souhaité.</p><p>Tout simplement.</p><p>Manuel Valls faisait partie de la branche du Parti Socialiste qui recherchait les sept boules de cristal. Il a bravé ou fait braver les océans, les montagnes… pour trouver ces sept boules. Chacun s’était engagé là-dedans pour un but plus ou moins individualiste. Martine Aubry avait cherché ces sept boules de cristal pour faire passer les heures au travail hebdomadaire de 35 h à 33 h, Benoît Hamon pour que le PS fasse une grande réforme de l’éducation… Manu, lui, c’était le pouvoir qu’il voulait, et le pouvoir il l’a eu. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Parce que ce qui compte sur le chemin, ce n’est pas le but, mais les amis qu’on se fait en route, ici les amants. En effet, sur le chemin, il s’est énamouré d’un homme, tantôt brun, tantôt blond, homme mystérieux, sanguin, comme lui en fait. Cet homme c’est tout simplement San Goku. Au début simple guide, San Goku est devenu son compagnon de voyage, voyant en Valls un homme capable de canaliser ses pulsions, puis ils ont fini ensemble, promoteur du socialisme dans un seul lit et chercheur des sept boules du dragon et des deux du Saiyen.</p><p>San Goku combattait comme jamais, Manuel Valls, tribun effroyable s’il en est, galvanisait son armée d’un seul homme. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles, conquérant des mers et des terres, pulvérisateur d’un Freezer envoyé par Lionel Jospin pour leur nuire. Enfin, ils ont ramassé les sept boules de cristal… et invoquait ce grand dragon. Manuel Valls, guidé par sa soif de pouvoir, mais aussi par son amour pour un San Goku errant, et voulant lui donner ce qu’il y avait de plus beau au monde, demandant à cette divinité l’hôtel Matignon. Quelques jours plus tard, remaniement, Ayraud tombait, Manuel Valls prenait le relais. San Goku était logé dans l’un des plus beaux bâtiments de France, ses pectoraux saillants tendaient le drap fin, laissant voir sa musculature puissante. « Tout pour mon homme, avait déclaré Manuel Valls dans son discours inaugural. »</p><p>Les deux hommes étaient inséparables, Valls entourant son bras autour du culturiste sayien sur toutes les photos. Il paraissait être un homme de force et quand il s’énervait lors de ses discours promouvant l’ordre et la discipline, San Goku reprenait sa crinière blonde pour impressionner les foules. Deux hommes sanguins, le bruit et la fureur de la Cinquième République, et pourtant d’une infinie tendresse dans le privé. Il avait appris le japonais pour discuter avec son aimé, avait crée un traité de libre-échange entre la planète Namek et la France. Il avait crée une <em>task force</em> française pour chercher les sept boules de cristal, divisant les sept boules dans le monde comme on diviserait les armes nucléaires entre les différentes puissances du globe.</p><p>Manuel Valls s’était mis à la musculation vers la fin du mandat de François Hollande, pour ressembler à son homme. Les deux amoureux s’entraînaient ensemble, se regardant amoureusement en poussant des seaux, en amenant le lait dans tout le seizième arrondissement de Paris, le tout en portant une carapace de tortue de 60 kilos… Ainsi, le premier flic de France méritait son titre, aussi fort qu’une légionnaire, plus endurant qu’un chasseur alpin et plus agile qu’un agent spécial. Ils voulurent importer ce régime de vie dans toutes les écoles françaises, « Une république forte, c’est des enfants capables de péter un rocher avec leur petit doigt » disait-il, intellectuel. Cependant, Najat Vallaud-Belkacem ne put faire passer le projet de loi, jugé « un brin fascisant quand même sur les bords » par la CFDT éducation. Lui brisait des arbres, des rochers, des bâtiments, des codes du travail avec son gros orteil, sous les yeux mouillés d’amour de San Goku pour la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde.</p><p>Mais sa quête de pouvoir ne s’arrêta pas là. Il vit une occasion dans ce jeune homme qu’était le ministre de l’économie Emmanuel Macron. Lors des présidentielles, le couple humano-sayien décida de trahir François Hollande pour En Marche. Manuel Valls était sur tous les plateaux, San Goku aussi, le premier fier orateur, vociférant des « La République elle luit comme le crâne de Krilin », l’autre faisant des démonstrations de ses pouvoirs « Kaméhamacron ! » lançant des boules d’énergie aux couleurs de la France à travers la salle. Emmanuel Macron, sentant que les deux hommes voulaient plus de pouvoir, fit tout pour les éliminer, mais même Vegeta ne put vaincre l’amour des deux hommes.</p><p>Devant ces démonstrations spectaculaires, Emmanuel Macron gagna la présidentielle, mais, président fantoche, il ne présenta plus aucun danger pour le nouveau premier ministre Manuel Valls qui fit passer un projet de loi le rendant chef du gouvernement à vie. Il renomma la France le « Sultanat de GokuValls », et les deux sultans devinrent chefs de la plus grande puissance interstellaire de Terre.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>